


Someone Turn a Light On

by ForestFox



Series: We Sound as Good as Broken Glass [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Gen, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: Leon is learning to get along with his son's mother. Unfortunately he also has to learn to get along with her family too. Just as everything else in his life so far, he's learning he's started on the wrong foot.





	Someone Turn a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta and my commenters for reminding me to get off my butt and have some fun writing! I'll see if inspiration strikes again soon!

Leon Kennedy liked keeping his work life and his personal life strictly separated. Usually that was easy, very few places blurred the lines; Ada was one, the other was his unbridled hate for Umbrella and all its works. Sure the Raccoon City Incident had destroyed Umbrella, the court cases alone were getting to a fever pitch, but there was still a year or two left before they were anywhere near to closed. 

And he couldn’t really say why it troubled him, but who knew how far reaching Umbrella’s plans were. The outbreaks that had been happening outside of Raccoon City were proof enough that they weren’t done with the virus.

It was why even now he was asking to speak to the head shrinker- psychologist, who had discharged Krauser from ever being a part of the active government arm of the anti-terrorist fighting force. It had taken two weeks and lots of phone calls to finally pin down a day to meet, and now here he was, _ early _, and he was still being forced to wait, a few files should not be this hard to acquire.

Forty-five minutes after his scheduled appointment the office door opened up and a tall red haired woman in a sharp black suit walked out, a briefcase in one hand and a manilla folder in the other. 

Without looking at him she turned to her blonde secretary with a soft smile. “Audrey dear, I’m going out to meet up with my FBI liaison to get next months review list. I’ll be back.” 

The secretary nodded, glancing at Leon who had been waiting, bored for nearly an hour. He could feel the guilt radiating off the woman. “Mrs. Browning, Agent Kennedy has been waiting for you.”

“Audrey dear, you said I had no appointments. I can’t be expected to hold up the FBI. Come, Agent Kennedy, we can talk about an appointment for another day.” The woman spoke with a firm confidence but as she turned to lead them out of the office he caught an unexpected glimpse of pure contempt in her gaze. 

Leon was floored. He had never even met her before! 

He stood up, frowning at the secretary who at least looked a _ little _ ashamed for her boss’s lack of professionalism. It suddenly began to make sense why he’d had such a hard time making this appointment, she had been _ trying _ to avoid him. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to get an appeal for Jack if this woman had her way.

He begrudgingly got up and followed the woman out of the room and silently down a hall to the elevator. He would be calm and respectable, he was a government agent. He had a reputation to uphold. Yelling at power playing bitches was not how he was supposed to behave. 

“I’m sure you are aware _ Mister _ ...,” She stressed the downgrade of his title pointlessly with a sharp glance. “Kennedy that I have no intention of _ ever _meeting with you. I can never professionally engage you.” She stated coldy looking up at the numbers of the elevator. 

There were only ten floors until they hit ground level. He opened his mouth to start an argument with her, but she was quick to continue. “Did you know I have a darling niece? I’m actually planning on purchasing a house near here, about an hour away to be closer to her. She has a sweet little boy, Leon Browning- yes, it’s a family name- yes, _ that _ gun. I had such high hopes for her in my social circles. Unfortunately, the father never _ once _offered to make an honest woman of her, and that closed so many doors for her. You know how the news can be these days...” She declared sharply, looking away from the shining number four to stare directly at him. 

“I’m afraid if I were to ever meet the man myself, I’d do everything in my power to ruin him. Professionally, of course. Can’t break little Allie’s heart, the way she talks about the man, he’s hung all the stars in the sky.” She stated, slapping the manilla folder onto his chest as elevator chimed their floor.

He instinctively grasped the folder as she withdrew her hand and the doors to the elevator swung open, a kind radiant smile on her face even as she stared murder at him. “Thank you Agent… what was your name again? Next time, simply ask for my secretary to fax the files you need over. Less of a waste of your time coming up here to pick them up. Have a good day.” 

Leon stared as the woman gave a friendly wave to several of her colleagues, heels clicking as she walked out of the elevator and to the exit. He clutched at the envelope as he finally made the painful connection. He could be evaluated and found wanting by Alexis’s _ aunt _ ? He had just assumed this distantly mentioned aunt that made her dress in nice clothes and behave like a lady was a rich trophy wife! Not the head of the federal headshr- psychologists. _ They veted active agents _ , the woman could _ ruin _him! 

And yet, there was that promise and a warning. If he stayed away from her he would be alright, professionally that was. Out of sight, out of mind? 

He walked out of the elevator in a confused haze. Would the woman ruin his life _ personally _ though? He knew there was no way this would be the end of his run ins with Auntie Sophie. The few times he had heard Alexis talk about her she had seemed to be a semi-regular fixture in her life and, since he planned to be in Leon’s life...

He decided to take a small break in the lobby chairs of the complex. He had a file to look at after all, and given her attitude it was probably best he check it there. Opening the folder he glanced down at the report on Krauser. The same one he had on his desk. He was physically unfit for battle and mentally unfit to hold any position of power, let alone be a good agent. He knew this. It was nothing new. It was a waste of his time to have come on top of being threatened. 

All of this amounted to a promise from Aunt Sophie, a conflict of interest was going to be the least of his problems in his future. 

-

Leon got to meet Aunt Sophie again for the ‘first’ time on his son’s last week in town. He was holding the ecstatic child under one arm like a sack of potatoes as Alexis made playful monster noises.

“No Daddy! Put me down, I’ll save you!” His son squealed, doing his best to free himself. He obliged the boy and watched with a warm smile as his son pulled out an imaginary gun and began to chase his mother around his apartment to the steady ‘pew pew’ of his voice.

The doorbell rang, breaking him away from their game as the pair continued imaginary shooting and mock screaming. The smile slipped off his face when he saw The Bitch, glaring at him. “Kennedy, I’m here for my nephew.” 

“Alexis, your Aunt is here to take you both to that event.” He said dryly, not willing to take his eyes off her. He didn’t trust the woman not to attempt to kick him if he turned his back on her. She was chocked full of venom for him and she made no move to hide it now. 

“Coming Aunt Sophie!” Alexis sounded winded as she huffed and thumped her way across the room. Alexis came into view, held by her wrists and hunched over behind his triumph son. 

“Just Tiny Leon today, Alexis.” The vicious bitch delivered sharply. 

Leon swore he could feel the cuts at her cold regard. Alexis looked confused, having dressed the part of a socialite tag along. Little blank dress and all. 

“But you told me to get ready….” Alexis pried her wrists gently free from his son’s grip. He had to admit the boy looked good in his little black slacks and button up shirt. 

“In the hopes that Kennedy here will take you on a nice dinner date and talk about whatever this thing you two will be doing is.” The woman didn’t miss a beat as she held a gloved hand out to his son. “Come along _ little _ Leon.” Now he was sure those jabs were at him! 

He frowned at how easily his son took her hand, becoming the model gentleman and following her out the door without even a goodbye. The excited chatter that followed once they were out of sight put him in a sour mood.

“She always like that?” He asked as he shut the door, trying to at least _ pretend _he wasn’t ready to pistol whip someone. He didn’t hit ladies after all, no matter how arrogant they were. 

“Yep.” Alexis popped the word out of lips, looking around helplessly. “Not sure what she hopes we’ll do. Your not even dressed to take anyone out unless it’s to a hotdog stand.” She half-joked, eyeing him up and down with amused eyes.

Still annoyed by her aunt’s actions he crossed his arms. “I’m presentable!” He was in jeans and a tee, he could go just about anywhere he normally did. 

She nodded, “Sure, but not next to me, and definitely not in this neighborhood.” He had to admit she was right. She was polished, her hair expertly styled in an updo, a chain of shining jewels around her neck, her black dress hugging all her curves, and her high heeled shoes completing the look of a refined woman ready to be put on display on a wealthy man’s elbow. 

With a defeated sigh he nodded, “I’ll change.”

“Why? Let’s just stay in. We do have to figure this out. She’s right, you know, for Leon’s sake.” She turned to him, her hand resting gently on his arm. “We should get to know each other and decide how our relationship is going to work.”

If he were in the dream of his family movie where everything thing was designed to work out and he didn’t love Ada, he’d have kissed her. But he was a real person and knew that at the moment he only really knew her as the mother of his son. ...Who distractingly looked like sex walking in that dress. “Hopefully we make good friends.” He offered. 

He didn’t miss the disappointment that crept into her soft smile.

“Then I suppose we should get to know each other to be sure.” She retreated. It was the only way he could describe the action as she brought her hands together and turned away from him. Her eyes wandered as she seemed to look for a place to hide.

He followed her silently across his apartment to his living room and his pride and joy, his seventy inch flat screen TV. He took a seat on the couch while she made herself cozy on the loveseat. He couldn’t help but eye the hem of her skirt and the careful way she kept her knees together. He definitely had no problem wanting her body. “I got to be a cop in hell for a day.” He offered up, trying to break the ice. 

“Raccoon City huh. Well I just learned you have fantastic timing. It must be a special skill of yours. Well, something about me let’s see,” She considered for a moment before continuing. “I use to be a control freak.” She admittedly with a dismissive shrug.

“Used to be? Seems like you are still a bit.” He didn’t have a vast example set to draw from but he could tell she still ran a tight ship when it came to her son. His eyes darted to her legs as she shifted. When was the last time he had gotten laid? Between finding out he had a son and feeling down about Krauser it had been weeks. 

He’d have to change that. 

“I was worse.” She admitted, staring at him oddly. He ignored the look, letting his eyes bounce politely from her face to her dress. Socialites knew what they were doing. Fashion and stylists had black dresses perfected to distract. 

“PTSD?” He asked, watching as she looked away and took a moment to undress her with his eyes. 

“Well I don’t take zombie jokes so well anymore. The fiance used me pulling a gun on him when he jump scared me as an excuse to leave. If I hadn’t almost shot him Leon would be calling him Daddy… maybe.” She admitted, eyeing the TV. He watched as a leg shifted, exposing a vast swath of her thigh. That little dress would look so great bunched up around her waist while he wrecked her with his dick. 

Was this what parenting felt like? In a constant state of happy until the tiny person was gone, then the pressure of celibacy came crashing back, turning a man into a walking cock seeking a willing pussy? 

He felt the trap snap shut when her perfectly manicured nails raked up up her exposed leg. His eyes shot back up to her face. She had a pinkie nail pressing against her lips, a devilish smirk on her face. She was looking directly at him with those knowing eyes. “Not gonna happen Leon. I’m not that easy. Gotta wine and dine me first. Maybe a movie and if you’re lucky... _ then _ maybe _ .” _The seductive motions were gone as she pointed with her thumb at the TV. “I saw Fight Club in your DVDs can we watch that?”

“I guess that means I should cook if I have any hope of a happy ending?” He teased back, trying so hard not to be embarrassed at being caught. She smirked at him, getting up. 

“Sure thing let’s see what a single working agent like you has on hand.” He hated how she swayed her hips, he knew she was doing it on purpose for his personal torture. But he looked and craved anyway.

It was a quick matter to decide what was for dinner. She sat down near him while he cooked, talking and listening in turn as they caught each other up on their lives. What had been a hobby to humor her father, was now a full time career for her as a Survival Specialist. His son was getting tons of outdoor experience as his mother’s “personal assistant” when they went to the tamer locations. While she learned about his still rocketing career as the leading expert in viral containment. 

He was surprised she wanted his simple burger with a side of oven baked fries and some beer. She reminded him she had a dietician and a personal secretary courtesy of her Aunt Sophie to ensure she raised Leon right. 

He watched her near orgasmic pleasure of his greasy deliciously bad food with amusement. They talked of the Redfields and the dramatic change their lives has taken. As she finished off the chips she invited him to her third annual Zombie Run paintball event. 

He agreed and together in a comfortable silence they watched the movie. He enjoyed draping an arm over her shoulders and rubbing a thumb over her bare shoulder. The way she curled up against him to enjoy the movie was clearly a sign he was playing his cards right. 

He said nothing as the credits rolled and she tilted her head up and pressed soft kisses to his chin. “I’m not interested in sex Leon, if it happens, okay. But there’s too much of that and violence between us and too little of this.” She ran a cool careful hand over his and carefully brought it up to cradle against her shoulder.

He sort of understood what she meant. They needed to be friends to raise Leon as a functioning pair. That meant getting to know one another outside of the bedroom. But oh how hard it was for him to focus when she looked like that. 

He ran an almost gentle hand against her cheek, cradling her face before pressing a full, hungry kiss to her mouth. “We can get to that. You’ll be leaving soon anyway and I have to get as much of you as I can now.” He groaned, resisting the urge to just pin her down and take her with all the finesse of a caveman. Sure he wanted all the time he could get with Leon but he also wanted time with her, _ physical time _. He wanted her naked and crying under him as he filled the deepest parts of her. That thought alone rekindled his erection.

“Make a Skype account before we go.” She moaned, pulling away only enough to make it easier to navigate the loveseat they now shared. He gave an agreeable hum as he impatiently hooked his fingers into the top of her dress and pulled it easily down. “Call us every chance you can get. He’ll need that.” 

“How can a bra look sexy enough I don’t want to take it off.” He croaked, running his hands shamelessly down her legs. Her skin was so soft compared to his, it made him wonder if she disliked his touch. But his hand expertly found the straps holding her heels on. He unbuckled the shoes unblinkingly staring at her stunning bra and the very visible flesh beneath it. 

“Dirty pervert designers who want to fuck women without undressing them.” She laughed, reaching up to pull him down to her by his shirt collar. He groaned, letting their bodies roll pleasantly together as they fell against the armrest. 

Her hands roamed through his hair, mapping his scalp with gentle nails. His own hands were making quick work of his belt. “Maybe there is a point to fashion.” He huffed into her neck, letting the rough stones of her necklace scratch at his face. The sharp bitterness of her perfume didn’t deter him as he kissed and sucked his way down her neck. He was so pent up... this was going to be just what he needed, even ground with the mother of his child and a good fuck to clear the lust out of his brain. 

“Promise me.” She urged, arching her body up into his, the soft swell of her breasts pressing against him. He angled his face lower, feeling the bra’s soft lace on his face. Promise her what again? That as soon as that skirt went up and her panties were toast that her vagina was next? That he had every intention of making her cry and beg never to stop? He was tempted to even try to make her scream herself hoarse. 

But even as his hands worked to unbutton his pants, and he rubbed his face happily against her breast, a part of his brain was already backtracking to answer her. “Yeah. I’ll call as much as I can. Gotta keep in touch after all.” At this point, he’d promise her anything if he could just get all his pent up desire out and into her. He couldn’t wait anymore, but he wasn’t a monster. Shameless, he reached between her legs, he palmed her panties and felt all good sense and respect go up in a hot flash of lust, she was definitely ready. “You’re fucking dripping through your panties.” He rubbed his hands over the damp lace, knowing the only reason he wasn’t buried to the hilt in her yet were his cumbersome clothes. 

But even as he thought it, she was already pushing his jeans down past his hips, pulling his cock out and into her palm. She began to stroke it almost feverishly, and as their eyes locked he saw his own desires mirrored in her eyes.

“You can’t fucking help yourself, can you Leon? The only time you didn’t look at me like I wasn’t your walking cum dumpster was when your son was around. Go on, I can read it all over your face. God, I can feel it in my fucking hand.” Her dirty words struck like lightning to his senses. She remembered what he liked!

He knew at some point he had simply ripped her panties off. But he had simply lost track of thought for a scant few moments. He had what he wanted now as he rolled his hips against her and she cried out. She was so wet and tight and even better than he remembered. He was lost to it, grunting over her like an animal as he roughly laid his claim with every thrust. His eyes taking in her pleasure, head tilted back, eyes shut in ecstasy; the careful curves of her moaning painted mouth, the way her designer bra encased her delicious bouncing breasts, how his cock came out of her slick and shining from how good it felt. Everything she did projected how much she wanted what he was doing to her. 

“I can’t,” He finally growled out as her pretty nails clawed at his shoulders. “You just look so fucking good. And all mine, admit it.” Her legs snaked around his waist giving him less room to pull away. But the satisfying depth her legs offered when she pulled him in with his thrust drove him mad. 

He grasped one of her naked shoulders and pulled her down as he thrusted up. He knew he was being rough, trying to press them as closely together as possible by their only connected point. But the sex was good and she was so willing and pliant for him. Between her legs, pulling him in and his hand pulling her down he was almost certain they could become one person forged in pleasure. She cried out in time with their movements and at the corner of of her tightly shut eyes he saw the tears he had wanted gathering. “Yes,” she sobbed shaking her head, “the only one who does this to me. D-don’t stop, so close!” 

Her broken noises strung together made the most erotic music. And he took great pride in being the orcastator of them. They made his pulse skip and the hot pressure in his balls build with every sharp whine and gasp. He had thought that he would last longer. But he had forgotten the vice-like grip of her body.

Her hands had gone from raking his shoulders to clinging around his neck. Her legs tightened, the surprising strength keeping him against her as she cursed. The hot gush of her cum against him destroyed his body’s resolve to hold on. He let the closing spasms of her orgasm draw his completely out. “Fuck,” He choked out, feeling the pressure and tension rip out of him at last. There was just something so satisfying at the end of sex. Wrapped up in a woman, trying to remember what parts belonged to him and how his body felt without the endorphins. 

“Well now that you’ve had your piece of meat. I’d suggest you clean up so I can bring your sleeping son out of my car and into a proper bed.” Leon froze at the familiar voice and turned his pleasure addled mind towards the noise.

The red headed she-devil was looking at him with the spare key he had given Alexis dangling from her clenched fist. Both of which were disapprovingly perched on her hips as she posed in his doorway in a fully judgemental stance. 

“I most certainly enjoyed the sausage Auntie, thank you for asking. Can you give a dirty little slut a little dignity and turn around, please?.” Alexis’s voice lazily drifted up from beneath him. He wanted to look down at her, but he didn’t trust her Aunt not to slit his throat with his own key the moment he let his guard down. It’s how he noticed the comment was just a tiny chink in the woman’s steel armor. She moved back just a bit as though the words had struck her, but her venom and rage fueled gaze stayed locked on him. 

“You can do your own walk of shame to the bathroom. And here I thought he’d actually take you out like a proper gentleman.” He felt like a third wheel in a woman's war as Alexis practically shoved him off her, expertly pulling her dress down over her bare bottom as she stood up. 

Verbal bullets shot back by Alexis as she walked expertly through his apartment her dress still pulled down exposing her bra. “Sure he could take me out. I’m dressed with a sign that says please mug us. Leon doesn’t have a limo that takes him to posh overpriced white towers, Sophie. We stayed in, he cooked, more than Barron has ever done for you, I’m sure.” 

“At least he married me first.” He didn’t miss the way that struck Alexis as a white hand gripped at the entry of the hallway leading deeper into the apartment. She hadn’t stumbled or tripped, but she had stopped, and that was proof enough that she had lost whatever battle was going on. 

“Some of us don’t need a ring on our finger to be happy.” Alexis said shortly, her voice icy as she restarted her march and disappeared down the hall. 

“You have no shame.” He jerked back to reality, rushing to button up his pants. At least the couch offered some measure of protection against the angry woman. 

“Excuse me?” He offered back, wondering exactly what he had to do with any of their bickering. 

“She’s so blind to you,” The woman spat, her face twisted in genuine disgust. “I will always be on her side, I will fight you every step until you see things my way.” She promised, before throwing his key at him. He couldn’t help but flinch, a zombie was one thing, an angry woman another. “Get cleaned up you horndog. Leon will surely wake up on the way up and he doesn’t need to be scared so young.” 

The woman turned and left without another word. Even if he hated her reasoning, she was right, he didn’t want his son seeing what he got up to when he wasn’t around. ...Like Aunt Sophie was any better creeping in on his intimate moment in his home. What kind of crazy woman was Alexis related to? They _ would _talk and Aunt Sophie would be a topic they would have words about. He didn’t care how much that woman hated him, he was going to be there for his son and learn to get along with Alexis in their way. He’d be there for both of them as they tried to piece together a makeshift family out of the cards they had been dealt.


End file.
